Journey's End Revised
by x-juicy-lucy-x
Summary: What if the end of the latest series of Dr Who went differently? Could Myfanwy save the day? Complete crackfic starring Myfanwy. I own nothing, it all belongs to RTD and the BBC. Please R


I'm sorry, but I so wanted Myfanwy to save the day, I just had to write it… It's literally been done from start to finish in 15 minutes after I watched the last ep of Dr Who on Iplayer. Hope you all like it, it's complete crack! I own nothing, I'm not making a profit, I'm just ending the series how it ought to end! Also, this is unbetafied... So the mistakies are all mine :D Enjoy, and please r&r, to let me know whether to apply for a job writing the scripts or not :P only kidding lol. Love xxx

* * *

"But Earth is still stuck in the wrong place!" The Doctor exclaimed, peering intently at the screen of the TARDIS.

"Er… I have a Pterodactyl…" Jack offered.

"Brilliant!" Yelled the Doctor, the other Doctor and Donna, expressions of delight on their faces.

"Torchwood!" Continued the Doctor, "Can you hear me?"

"Er… Yes!" Gwen's voice crackled, before an image of her and Ianto looking rather confused appeared on the screen. Everyone gathered around to look (mostly at Ianto's pretty pink shirt).

"Brilliant!" The Doctor grinned like a five year old with one of those giant 3 foot wide cookies. "Ianto, do you think you could put a harness on that pterodactyl of yours?"

"Er… She doesn't really like it… We tried before to take her for walks…"

"You wanted to walk the pterodactyl?" The Doctor looked disgusted.

"No!" Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to do that? _Jack_ wanted to walk the pterodactyl." the Doctor turned to the offending Captain, who merely shrugged and grinned.

"Imagine the chicks that would've pulled." He pointed out.

"True," the Doctor murmured. "Ianto, for the sake of the Earth, _can you do it_?"

"Of course I can." Ianto stated. "I'll go do that now." He disappeared off-screen, leaving them with a seemingly motionless picture of Gwen's smiling face. If she hand; t blinked once in a while, they would have thought she was a mannequin.

"Wow… This is awkward…" The other Doctor murmured. Still no movement from the Gwen-doll, but various squawks, squeals, grunts and yells could be heard from around the Hub, and occasionally the pterodactyl would rush past, chased by Ianto, then they would run back, Ianto being chased by the pterodactyl. Much like the chase in an episode of ScoobyDoo. Eventually, Ianto appeared back on camera, flushed and panting, holding a leash in his hand.

"Done!" He gasped.

"Well done Ianto Jones! You really are brilliant you know." The Doctor beamed.

"Ianto.." The other Doctor interrupted. "Do you think you could turn Gwen around? Her smile is getting a little creepy…"

"Er.. Sure." Ianto did as he was asked, and everyone aboard the TARDIS gasped as they saw that the back of Gwen's head was actually more animated that the front, even though it didn't move.

"Now…" The Doctor began, "I need you to take her outside, tie her to the water tower, and ask her politely to tow the Earth back into place.

"Of course." Ianto nodded. "I'll be right back." He disappeared, and there was a long pause, in which Martha, Rose and Donna (and maybe Jack a little bit) wondered how Gwen could make her hair so straight at the back. Eventually, the Earth started moving on the radar, and everyone cheered loudly, and the back of Gwen did an excited little dance before holding onto the desk to stop her from falling over.

Ianto tethered Myfanwy onto the top of the water tower, glad that he wasn't afraid of heights, and turned to face her.

"Myfanwy," He began in his most butler-like and polite voice. "Would you mind terribly towing the Earth back into its rightful place in the cosmos?" The Pterodactyl turned to him, and he would have sworn it smiled.

"Certainly, Ianto. it's the least I could do to repay you for all your hospitality." She replied, in an extremely posh, received pronunciation English accent.

"Lovely." Ianto smiled. "Whenever you're ready then. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no, I'll be fine. But I'd love a cornetto when I'm done."

"I'll see to it." He smiled politely, then stepped back to watch as Myfanwy spread her wings majestically and soared into the air, dragging the Earth back where it came from. He watched for a moment, mesmerised, before climbing back down the water tower and into the Hub. Stepping up to the console, and minding Gwen, who was gripping a desk furiously, he smiled into the camera. "Ladies and Gentleman, if you would all please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened…" He grinned.

"Very well done Ianto Jones!" The Doctor commended. "We'll be with you shortly."

"Lovely. I'll put the kettle on."

Minutes later, the TARDIS arrived, and everyone piled out for a little celebratory party. Ianto made tea and coffee and hot chocolate and amazingly, in just those few minutes, had managed to throw together a buffet of finger sandwiches, sausage rolls, cheese and pineapple on sticks, crisps, chocolate, those little biscuits with the bight coloured icing and a hole in the middle, twiglets (naturally) and tiny, tiny fairy cakes with pink icing and those little silver ball bearings on. A great time was had by all, especially after Jack spiked the coffee with a rare hallucinogenic drug, and everyone decided they were part of the cast of Swan Lake and spent the rest of the evening doing ballet.

And so, the world was safe, and everyone was happy.

The end.


End file.
